


the best friend part1.

by Mazeu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeu/pseuds/Mazeu
Summary: Baekhyun wasn't always lucky in life but at least he got his best friend.. Right?





	the best friend part1.

_Baekhyun and Jongdae were best friends_. Since they were kids they would always hang out together, laugh and play. When they grew older, they tried to date once, twice but it was always Baekhyun that said he couldn’t do it anymore and so they stayed as best friends, no with both having their own boyfriends.

Although, for Baekhyun to say that Jongdae is just his best is an understatement, he saved his life. When Baekhyun’s parents passed away and he had nowhere to go, it was Jongdae’s family who took him in, who decided to take care of the broken boy.

They grew even closer when Baekhyun’s parents passed away. Although that is an understatement to say they passed away. His parents where murdered. By a man whose face Baekhyun will never forget. Neither will he forget the words the man said to him. He was six when it happened.

_His parents were murdered right in front of Baekhyun’s eyes. To this day he wakes up to nightmares. Not of his parents screams as their throats were cut open neither of the blood that floated onto his face while he lied down on the floor crying and screaming. It was the man’s face that will always come back into view. And the words he said. “I am a time traveller. It was destiny that this happens”, he said with a big smile on his face. He would never forget that face._

Covered in sweat Baekhyun woke up from another nightmare, without a clue where he was he looked around, blinking his eyes three, four times to adjust his vision. He was in his room, he was saved. Relieved he let his hand ran through his wet hair. Disgusted he slowly got out of bed, took a short shower and decided to call Jongdae. He would call Chanyeol, but he was away at the weekend with his family.

Jongdae picked up after ringing twice asking what he wanted. Baekhyun just needed company, like he always did after his nightmares. This time although he decided to draw something. No, not something. He decided to draw the killers face. For the first time he had the courage to do that. His mind was clear, yes, almost collected. He didn’t know why. He wasn’t the best drawer, but it was enough to know how he looked like.

Baekhyun froze and let his pen fall. Why does the man look a lot like Jongdae but older? Baekhyun shook his head and looked through some old photos and again he couldn’t believe his eyes. He then checked some pictures from Jongdae’s father and if Jongdae will ever look a bit like his father, it could be him. No, no. He thought repeatedly bevor he heard the door open. Quickly he hid the drawing in his box where he got the photos from.

Baekhyun almost forgot about the drawing until a few years later when he moved out of his old apartment to move in with Chanyeol. He was almost 30 now and Chanyeol and him were together for 8 years. It may sound late to move in together, but they took their time to be sure about everything. Chanyeol was walking up the stairs with a few boxes, including the box with the drawing. He tripped. The packing boxes falling. Quickly Chanyeol collected everything again until he saw the drawing of the man.

He turned to his boyfriends asking what this was and Baekhyun lost every control over his body and fell to his knees. Chanyeol was by his side as fast as he could, holding him. It took Baekhyun a few minutes before he could explain to Chanyeol what this was. They sat down on the couch and Chanyeol shook his head, telling him that this wasn’t possible.

Baekhyun knew it wasn’t possible but still he believed in his dream and his memory from all these years ago. Even more strange was the fact that he couldn’t reach Jongdae for a few days, neither could Minseok and the two of them were married. For Baekhyun it was clear that his best friend of almost thirty years was also the killer of his parents. He couldn’t explain why or how he did it, but he planned to find that out. He knew Chanyeol would be away on a business trip overseas soon, so he got his plan ready.

When Jongdae was back he told everyone a half ass explanation that he needed “some space and time for himself”. Baekhyun knew it was bullshit the minute he heard about it. He invited Jongdae to come over to talk and catch up on everything.

Slowly Baekhyun opened the door and there he was. The killer of his parents and so-called best friend. With the fakest smile on his face Baekhyun welcomed him in, hugged him and brought him to the dining room where the cooked dinner was already done.

They talked for hours and hours, had a lot of drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic. They were on the couch when Jongdae began to feel strange. His eyes kept closing and his stomach hurt. He got up, excused himself to the bathroom where he lost consciousness and hit his head on the bathtub.

When he woke up again he couldn’t move. He was tied to a chair with ropes. Baekhyun was standing in front of him. Jongdae looked at him confused.

_“You’re finally awake, took you long enough”, Baekhyun says, arms crossed over his chest. Jongdae looks at him. He’s trying to get free from the ropes._

_“Baekhyun, what is this? This isn’t funny!”, Jongdae says louder than Baekhyun._

_“Don’t scream at me, Dae. No one is home anyway. I just want some answers from you”, Baekhyun starts to explain und sits on a chair. “I know it was you, Dae. I know it was you who took my parents away from you. You thought I wouldn’t remember.” With this Baekhyun shows Jongdae his painting from all the years ago. “I never forgot your face. Never.”_

_Jongdae looks at him in shock. The pain in his limbs coming back. His body jerks a few times._

_“What did you do to me, Baek?”, he yells now and Baekhyun shakes his head._

_“That should be my question, don’t you think?”, the other says coldly, trying to hide his real feelings. Trying to hide the pain, the disappointment, the anger and the tears. “Answer me, Dae. Why? Why me?”_

_“I have no explanation for you. It was the right thing to do”, Jongdae says. His voice sounding like he clearly was in pain. Baekhyun sighs. Already feeling sorry for Minseok._

_“You enjoyed it, hm? Killing two innocent humans who treated you like their own son and you were like a brother to me.” He sighs again and stands up from his chair. “I don’t know how to apologize to Minseok for this.”_

_“Baekhyun! Let me go, please! I am sorry, okay? I really am!”_

_“You’re not.” At that Jongdae looks at him confused. “You smiled. The whole time. The whole god damn time. You destroyed me, Dae.”_

_“I fixed you, Baek, that is what I did. You were so broken back then, I had to do something, but I couldn’t. Now I could though.”_

_Baekhyun raises one eyebrow and looks at his best friend. “Wrong. You didn’t fix me, you broke me and put some cheap ass clue on the broken parts. And now the parts are gonna be fixed, with you gone. I thought about letting you go but you don’t seem to regret what you did, so no. You’ll die here”, he explains. Jongdae is still trying to free himself._

_“Baekhyun! Don’t! Please, don’t!”, he yells repeatedly._

_“I won’t be sad every again. I’ll be fixed after this. You already have the poison in you, I just need to sit down and watch.”_

_Jongdae yells with all the strength in his lungs, he tries to get free but after awhile his screams are getting weaker and his body loses all his power to move. The last thing he sees before he closes his eyes is Baekhyun who is smiling at him with a phone in his hand calling an ambulance that are, of course, too late._

At the funeral they all cried. Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun and Minseok stood before Jongdae’s crave. Baekhyun told Chanyeol to wait for him in the car what he did. Carefully he walked closer to Minseok, taking his hand.

“I’m sorry, Minseok. He was a good guy”, Baekhyun whispered.

“No, Baekhyun, he wasn’t.” Was all Minseok said.

_Baekhyun and Jongdae were best friends._


End file.
